Don't give up
by heymissjoe
Summary: The Von trapp family has not managed to escape the Naziz after the festival and the captain has been taken to work for the navy. Will their love survive the seperation?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: The Sound of Music belongs to 20th Century Fox. I hate having to say that all the time, it's so frustrating!

Author's Note: Any resemblance to any other story is purely unintentional. I hope you will enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Please comments are very important for me to continue writing! Good and bad as long as it is constructive, hehe! PS: Happy ending insured (even though I haven't written the rest, I just hate bad endings!!!!)

ENJOY!!!!

* * *

Maria looked tenderly over the face of her little baby girl. She slept peacefully in her mother's arms, the light pink baby cover Baroness Schrader had given her wrapped around her little form. Baroness Schrader. Maria would never have thought, not in a million years, Baroness Schrader would become friends with her. But she had. And her friendship meant a lot to Maria, especially since … she could not make herself say it. 

The little girl slightly stirred, she was waking up. And suddenly, her cries filled the bedroom. "Are you hungry again sweetheart? Hush, mummy's here little darling." And Maria began to unbutton the top of her nightgown to feed her baby. "There now, is that better?" she said, slightly stroking her soft cheek with her thumb while the little girl looked up adoringly at her mother.

"Oh god, Georg, why aren't you here by my side to see your baby?!" Maria prayed silently while her eyes began to water. "You would be so proud of her!" Grace looked so much like Maria with her soft gold hair and her bright blue eyes, but concerning her character, she definitely had inherited her father's temper, Maria couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Georg had been missing for 8 months now. He wasn't even aware he had become a father for the eight's time, she thought bitterly.

He had been forced to join the Navy after the Nazis had caught them when they were trying to flee the country to go to Switzerland. He had had to rejoin the naval regiment after they had performed their singing at the Salzburg festival. It had been the last time they had been all together, as a family. She didn't even have time to say goodbye. A proper goodbye. They had all hugged one last time, and she had barely had a few seconds alone with her husband before those monsters took him away from her, from his whole family!

"Maria, Georg whispered urgently, listen to me! They can't harm you and the children, I'm too valuable for them to try anything foolish. I'll think of something to get you all out of here, I swear! Stick together with Max, he has instructions."

"Georg!" Maria chocked while clinging desperately to him.

"I love you Maria! I will get us out of this! I swear!" He took her chin in his hand to force her to look at him. "Maria, God has brought you into my life, and it is not to have you taken away from me for ever! I trust him, and we will reunite." He whipped away the tears that were falling silently from her eyes. He looked at her determined, but his eyes betrayed a seer of emotions: love, fear for his family, hurt. He kissed her passionately, willing to make her understand through this kiss all the love he held for her, wanting, needing the taste of his wife as a memory he would cherish to help him face what ever he was going to face.

A young soldier coughed lightly, indicating his presence. "Captain Von Trapp, it is time to leave now. You are being expected by dawn. I will escort Baroness Von Trapp and your children safely home".

Georg turned around looking menacingly at the young man. "If I hear anything happening to my family, I swear you will wish you never had been born!"

The young soldier could not help but shiver under his icy glare. He had met the Captain when he was the commander of the biggest Austrian war ship. Of course he had been young at the time, just a "ship boy", only good enough to clean the deck and help in the kitchens, but he had always secretly admired and feared the Captain. This sea Captain had been a model to him, a model of strength, loyalty, and now he felt sick having to tear his family apart from him.

He nodded, holding the Captain's gaze bravely. He backed a few meters away nonetheless, waiting. His wife he noticed, was very young, and looked very frail and very beautiful. So this was the famous Mrs. Von Trapp, he thought. The young nun who had stolen the stern sea Captain's heart. Her face was buried in her husband's chest. She looked up at Georg, and the young soldier thought he had never seen any women look so brave, or so beautiful for that matter. Not the ordinary beauty he was accustomed to, but a sort of glow radiated from her, making her look like an angel. He could see the trust she had for her husband, and the love, even a few meters where he stood. And suddenly, he could understand why the baron, who could have had any women he wanted, had fallen for her.

"I trust you Georg! And I love you with all my heart."

They kissed one last time before Georg ripped himself from her embrace and walked quickly out of the room, not trusting himself to look at Maria's face one last time. The young soldier looked one last time at the young women, and he felt horrible for what he was ordered to do.

* * *

Since then, Maria had had no real news of her husband and certainly no contact with him. But Charlie, dear Charlie, the young soldier that had taken all of them home after the festival, had helped her to trace Georg's movements. 

Charlie had taken immediately to her and the kids. He was not a bad man; he simply had no choice but to join the Nazis if he wanted his family to be safe. He had his mother and sister to take care of, and he could not allow his ideologies to put them in any danger. He had been assigned to take care, or should we say keep a close watch, to the Von Trapp family. But soon, a close friendship had formed between the two young people. On top of that, Charlie's sister, Eleanor, was 22, exactly the same age as Maria. As soon as the two had met, they had simply known they would become the best of friends.

Eleanor was a sweet girl, with dark curly brown hair and big brown eyes, physically the exact opposite of Maria. She was also very shy and calm, but when she was with Maria, she couldn't help but join in the laughter. Maria was such a joyful woman usually, and the young women couldn't help but admire Maria's strength and the way she handled the children so well. They all seem to simply adore her.

They just spent most of their days at the villa, Eleanor coming almost every day, often accompanied by her mother who had taken to Maria quite strongly, and now considered her like her own daughter. They played in the garden with the children, went picnicking in the mountains… Maria had decided that they would go on just as before; she was determined to preserve the harmony that had filled their home before Georg had had to go. Well, at least to try under these awful circumstances. She and the children had also started to teach Eleanor how to sing. Quite a difficult task for the family since the young women was so shy: she had taken some time to agree to it.

"Eleanor you must try! You will love it I assure you. Singing is essential for all of us now. No one can ever take that away from us!"

"I know Maria, but I can't sing, really I can't! I would just ruin it all" she pleaded.

"Come now Eleanor I heard you sing the other day, when you were cooking in the kitchen" Liesl answered mocking her with good humor.

"You did?!"

"Sure I did, and let me tell you it was quite beautiful!"

"Aha! See!" Maria exclaimed triumphal.

"But I just can't sing well! I would only feel embarrassed!" she answered stubbornly.

Maria looked discreetly at Gretl, giving her an unspoken message which the little girl understood straight away.

"Please Eleanor! I want to hear you sing!" Gretl pouted in a way only a five year old could.

"Ohhhh. All right!" she sighted. She could never say no to Gretl, she was just too cute, and Maria knew it. "But Maria, you are devious, using an innocent child to achieve your schemes!" she laughed.

Maria could not help but laugh too. "Thank you sweetie, we do make a good team don't we?" she said, hugging Gretl tightly.

"We sure do mummy!" she said proudly and the other children all joined in the laughter.

They had taught Eleanor all the songs they were used to singing from "Do-Re-MI" to "The lonely gathered", sometimes accompanied wit h the piano by Eleanor's mother, Ella, or by Maria with her guitar. But when it came to "Edelweiss", by the end of the song, Maria had not been able to help herself, and she had started weeping silently, excusing herself to run as quickly as possible to her bedroom. The children had looked so sad, Gretl and Marta clinging to Liesl for comfort.

"I miss Father!" Marta moaned. "Liesl, when is he coming home?"

Liesl sighted. This question was always on the tip of all their thongs. "I don't know Marta, I wish I could tell you but I can't." she answered gently, stroking the back of Marta's hand with her thumb.

"Marta, Gretl, how would you like us to make mother a cup of tea, and bring her one of the buns you made this afternoon?" Brigitta asked them with a small smile.

"All right. But I want to give mummy the cake!" Gretl said.

"How about you bring mother her tea Marta?" Eleanor said while smiling in thanks at Brigitta.

"All right! I want to make the tea for mother!"

"Come on then!" And Brigitta took both girls by the hand and lead them to the kitchen.

"Liesl, I'll just check on your mother for a minute if that's all right with you."

"Thank you Eleanor".

Eleanor climbed the stairs and knocked quietly on the master bedroom door before opening it slowly. Maria was on the balcony, staring at the lake, the last sun rays giving the water a reddish color. She was trembling slightly, and Eleanor could see she was still crying.

"Maria." She approached the young women carefully. "Are you all right?" She was now standing beside her, staring at the beautiful scenery of the sun setting down behind the mountains.

Maria whipped her eyes angrily with her hands, still staring at the lake. " Oh god, I hate myself for being like this! How can I act in such a selfish way in front of the children?! What kind of mother am I?!"

"Maria, you are not selfish, and you are the best mother I have ever seen!"

Maria turned slowly to face Eleanor, her eyes shiny with tears. "I miss him Eleanor. I miss him terribly. It's like a part of me has been ripped away", she choked. "I love him!" she cried.

She clasped into Eleanor's arms, holding on to her for dear life.

"Sush Maria. Sometimes, crying is good for you. God will not abandon you. Everything will be fine. And the children all love you, they are here with you." Her soothing words seemed to calm the young women who had stopped crying.

"Now there. Gretl and Marta are coming to bring you some tea. You don't want them to see you like this, do you?" Eleanor smiled.

"You're right. I must look a mess, Maria smiled apolitically.

"I'll go down to see what the others are doing."

"Eleanor?!"

"Yes?"

"Thank you!"

"That's what friends are for" she smiled.

Maria looked one more time at the scenery, her gaze bringing her dangerously to the gazebo at the end of the garden. Then she went to the bathroom to splash some cold water over her face.

She was going to make it up to them. All of her children.

* * *

They were all eating at the dinner table, Maria, the children, Eleanor and Ella, when Charlie bursted in. 

"Hello everyone!"

"Hi Charlie!!" came a chorus of replies.

"Charlie, why don't you sit down and have dinner with us? I will ask Frau Smith to add a plate for you."

"Thanks Maria, but I need to speak to you in private."

Maria looked up frightened and hastily sat up. All the children were looking worried.

"Please start without us." She smiled reassuringly to them before exiting the room, followed closely by Charlie.

They went to Georg's study, a place which Maria had started to use very often. She opened the door and let Charlie enter, and shut it gently behind them.

"Well?" Maria's voice quivered. "Georg.." but her trough was too tight to enable her to continue her sentence.

"Maria!" Charlie took her hand in his. "Georg is fine!"

"Oh!" Maria could suddenly breathe again. Her eyes were filled with hope. "Where is he? How is he? What is he doing?" a thousand questions were running through her head and she needed the answers.

"I received some news of him by a friend of mine who is under the command of Herr Geoth. Herr Goeth has been positioned on the same naval base as the baron."

"Oh Charlie! How is he?" Maria cried, not being able to wait any longer.

"He's fine Maria! He's fine!" Charlie smiled.

"Thank God!" Maria closed her eyes for a few seconds uttering a few words of thanks for her husband's safety. "And where is he?"

"They are in Germany, in…?????." But he is being watched very closely Maria. We couldn't even bring you a letter from him, it was too risky. Herr Zeller seems to think it is some kind of punishment not letting him contact you."

Maria's eyes filled with tears. "That dreadful man! How can anyone be so cruel?!"

"I know! But even though he is dreaded, Herr Zeller is not respected and loved, even amongst the true Nazi soldiers. I was able to give some news of you to my friend who will try to transfer them to the Captain as soon as he has the opportunity."

"Oh Charlie, what would I do without you? But is he in any danger? "

"Yes." Maria shivered. "And no, he added quickly." "You see Maria; Captain Von Trapp is much respected amongst his cruse, and the Nazis are not stupid. They know what he is worth. I have heard him describe as one of the best sea Captain the third Reich as ever had. He has a lot of experience and knowledge. As long as he is needed, you, him and the children are safe."

"How can I ever thank your friend?"

"Don't worry, he is like a lot of men who are forced to act against their believes to protect their families. Anything he can do to work against the Nazis is fine by him. He was glad to help out, and he also admires your husband a great deal."

Maria smiled sadly. "Charlie, are you going to be in contact with him again any time soon?"

"Well, not so soon. You see, we prefer not to be in contact too often. It might look suspicious, as they all know that I am supposed to watch all of you, and that he is working so close to the Captain."

"Oh!" Charlie could see she looked disappointed, and he couldn't stand it.

"What did you have in mind Maria?"

"Well, I know it is too risky to send a letter, but I was thinking of sending him my golden cross through your friend."

"But that's a brilliant idea Maria! I can go and bring it to his mother who sends him letters very often, and she can pretend she is sending it to him. I'm sure I can think of a plan for him to get your cross!"

"Oh, that would be wonderful! Georg knows I cherish this cross, and it would be my message to say we are all fine! Maria exclaimed all excited. "Thank you so much Charlie! You are the sweetest!' and she ran to hug him.

Charlie couldn't help but feel joyful at the sight of Maria so happy. But he wasn't so sure being this close to her was such a good idea. He had started to really feel close to this family. But certain feelings towards the baroness had unfortunately begun to form; feelings he knew he was not allowed to have. But how could he help them? She was so brave, so beautiful and sweet. He challenged any men to get to know Maria and not be smitten with her straight away. Nevertheless, even though he couldn't help his feelings, he had made up his mind to help the Von Trapp family in the best of his abilities, even if he could never call Maria his. Anyway, he had rarely seen a woman so much in love with her husband. He sighted, and gently rubbed her back.

"Come now, you should announce the good news to the children. They mussed be worried."

"Yes, Maria smiled. Let's go!"

And this was a happy night for the Von Trapps, everyone couldn't help but feel a little hopeful. They all knew that Georg was still under the Nazis command, but at least he was fine. And that was a comfort to them all.

* * *

Max visited the family as often as he could. But lately, he had been busy arranging all the plans he and Georg had formed in case anything should happen and that he had to take the family out of Austria. He had managed to transfer a good deal of money to two Swiss banks with the help of one of his good friends who had decided to flee to Switzerland as soon as he had heard of the possibility of an Anshluss between Austria and Germany. Georg had always hoped that such an act would not take place. He had been too optimist Max thought bitterly. But Georg had loved and trusted his country too much to want to give up on them too soon. Max had also wanted to believe it. 

He entered the house and followed the sound of laughter coming from the garden. The children and Maria were playing a ball game in the garden. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of all of them. Dear Maria. She barely looked older than Liesl, and yet, she had to carry a big weigh on her shoulders, one involving seven children. Max was determined she would not have to carry it alone, but he still thought she was handling it tremendously well. How she did it was beyond him.

"Hello Elsa." He kissed Baroness Schrader's hand. She was sitting at the table, on the terrace, sipping a glass of pink lemonade.

"Ah, Max! And what have you been up to lately, mm? I haven't seen much of you around."

"Ah well, you know me, searching the world for knew talents for my new singing act!" he joked.

"Is everything settled? she asked in a more serious tone.

"Yes. If I hear of anything nasty going on, the family will be safely out of Austria in less than an hour."

"Good." There was a small silence between the two. Elsa just gazed at Maria and the children. The young woman was tickling Marta who was laughing so hard she was nearly crying. Fredrick and Kurt were chasing Louisa and the three other girls were throwing each other a ball in circle.

"You know Max, now I understand what Georg meant when he said we **must** help it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that innocence, freedom and respect are values we must fight to keep. Those children are our future. And what we had, we must try to give it to them too. A free country. Free of all this Nazi hatred."

"Why Elsa! If I had ever thought I would one day hear you say such words! I am speechless."

"Stop making fun of me Max! You know I never shared their ideas."

"I know Elsa, I'm sorry. It's just that I think we have all changed lately. And I am glad to say for the best."

They smiled at each other. "Talking of changes Max… What is it with you and Eleanor, mmmh?" She looked up pointedly at him, a small smile appearing on her pink painted lips.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean! Eleanor is a very talented young woman. And my interests in her are purely professional!" he defended himself.

"Talking of the wolf and here he comes!" she laughed. Charlie and his sister had just walked in the terrace.

"Hello Max, Baroness!"

"Hello Eleanor, hello Charlie! Why don't you sit with us and have some lemonade?"

Max drew a chair for Eleanor who smiled back sweetly at him. Elsa stared back at Max with her "I know that I'm right" look.

She poured them some lemonade. "Here you go. Not too sweet, not too sour!"

"Just too pink!"

Max and Elsa shared a small laugh. Eleanor and Charlie just looked at them puzzled.

Suddenly, a cry was heard. They all froze. Brigitta was running towards them, looking very worried. "Mother! It's mother! She's unwell! Come quickly!"

Charlie was the first to run towards the garden, quickly followed by the rest of them.

Maria was lying on the grass, her face contorted in pain. Liesl was holding her head on her knees.

"Eleanor! Bring the children inside!"

"Come on darlings. Let's wait inside."

"No!" Gretl shouted. I want to stay with my mummy!"

"Gretl sweetheart, mummy needs you to be a good girl. You wouldn't want to make her unhappy?"

The little girl shook her head and took Eleanor's extended hand, and with one last worried look at Maria, followed the rest of her siblings inside.

"I called the doctor! He'll be here in fifteen minutes" the baroness said, panting from having run so quickly.

"She's unconscious. I'll carry her inside." And Charlie took Maria's unconscious body in his arms. He was astonished at how light she felt, and was worried about how white she looked. "Liesl, run ahead and ask Frau Schmidt to boil some water for the doctor."

Liesl didn't need him to repeat it twice and ran inside, her mind repeating the same thing over and over again "Please God, let mother be fine."

* * *

"Well Baroness, when have you started to have dizzy spells?" the doctor asked gently, while putting his medical instruments back in his bag. 

Maria was in her bed, still pale looking, but feeling considerably better.

"Well, for about a week now, I think."

"And have you suffered from any other troubles?"

Maria thought for a moment and then shook her head. "No doctor, not that I recall."

"Any lack of appetite? Do you feel a little tired? I mean more than usually? Because taking care of seven children must be tiring!" he chuckled.

"Well yes, a bit, but I do feel fine doctor. I mean I don't feel ill or anything. It's just I don't have much of an appetite lately."

"But you are not ill my child."

"Good! Because now would not be the time for it!" Maria sighted.

"No, but there is still something."

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Baroness Von Trapp, you are expecting."

"What!" she put her hand to her mouth in astonishment. Tears started to form in her eyes, a big flow of tears.

"My dear, this is good news I should think. Mothers are always worried when it is their first child. But a baby is a miracle." The wise doctor took her hand and patted it gently.

"Oh doctor! This can not be!"

"I assure you my dear; there is no mistake about it, trust me. You are nearly two months pregnant. Now don't worry about it. You should celebrate! The Captain would if he was here, he added gently. Now you should rest! I will call Frau Schmidt to see me out. I will be back in a week to check on you; or should I say on both of you." he winked.

"Thank you doctor." Maria gave him a small smile which he returned just before shutting the door quietly, leaving a very astonished Maria.

A baby! Georg's baby! The thought seemed incredible to her, and unbelievably wonderful. She knew this baby came at a much unexpected time, but she felt a rush of love for this unborn child that was so strong she couldn't help but feel surprised.

"Georg! Oh Georg! How I need you." she whispered to an empty bedroom.

* * *

At that very moment, Georg was lying on his bed in his private cabin, a privilege for all sea captains that he was very grateful for. He was holding Maria's small cross tightly in his hand, and was kissing it gently, thinking of her and the children. How many more nights was he likely to spend without them, without his wife by his side, in his bed, as she should be? He kept making him believe that they were fine, that Max was taking care of them, but how could he not worry? How was Maria? How were the children? Could she manage all of them? Had he been selfish to drag her in this nightmare by marrying her in these troubled times? But how could he have lived without her? He needed her! The only reason he could continue to do what these monsters had forced him to do was thanks to her and her only. The memories of her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her mouth were essential to keep him going, to make him go out of bed to face another day. 

He didn't know why, but tonight, he could feel her presence around him. Was he getting crazy? He couldn't explain it; it was like a feeling, a feeling of love that was so strong it warmed his entire body and soul, feeding him with hope for their future. He closed his eyes, images of Maria and the children filling his mind. He uttered a quick prayer of thanks to god and begged him to keep his family safe, before drifting slowly to sleep, the only few hours he was going to get before another long and dangerous day in the uncertain waters of the ocean.

10


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own the Sound of Music, or its wonderful characters (ah well maybe Grace hihi)

**Author's notes:** I'm sorry I was so long to post the next chapter, but with school, the exams and everything, I have a hard time finding time to write. On top of that, I really had no idea where this story was heading, so I hope I made the right choices. You tell me!!!! Oups, by the way, I apologise in advance for all the spelling and grammar mistakes you will find, but English is not my native language, so be kind, lol.

This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful chum, who inspired me to write this story in the first palce: Charley.

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers: Broadwayluv, ForeverJulie, purplekirbyshaft, HMB, addlogcon, missqueenlilian.

Keep the reviews up everyone! Please!

PS: Guys, PLEASE don't shoot me, as I said before, a happy ending is ensured for our two lovebirds, so bare with me a little longer! Now on with the show!

* * *

Maria was sitting at the terrace, singing a lullaby to her tiny baby daughter who persisted in keeping her eyes wide open, kept awake by the laughter of her siblings who were playing an animated game of tag in the garden.

"Ah well!" Maria sighted. "I suppose it's hopeless for me to think you were going to fall asleep here." She smiled softly at her baby and tried to untangle locks of her hair that her daughter had taken in her tiny fists. The little girl screamed in delight at hearing another row of laughter a few meters away from them.

Maria stroked her daughter's soft cheeks and began rocking her in her arms to try and calm her down. This had, in fact, the opposite effect since the little girl started to scream enthusiastically again. Maria couldn't help but laugh. Grace was now 3 months old. She was the sweetest baby ever with her soft gold hair and her bright blue eyes. She was very smiley and people couldn't help but stop and admire her whenever Maria brought her for a walk or shopping in town. They would ask Maria all kinds of questions, the usual ones asked when admiring a baby: "What is this adorable baby's name? How old is she?" Etc. and Maria would answer politely, a proud smile forming on her lips.

She was so happy to have Grace in her life. She couldn't help but wonder how she had lived so long without this little human being occupying her day and night (especially nights when she stopped to think about it). Indeed, she wondered if her daughter had got the meaning of day and night correctly. She seemed to be content to sleep during half of the day, but when night arrived, she would not let her mother rest and kept crying. Maria was very glad the children hadn't made a fuss about hearing those screams for hours in the night. They had assured her it didn't bother them, and that after ten minutes they couldn't even hear them anymore. But Maria was certain they were only being nice, and she loved them even more for their quiet understanding and constant support.

The baby cradle was just next to Maria's bed, and when the tears would start, she would simply take the crying infant in her arms and go back to the warmth of her bed. There, she would rock her child, singing a soft lullaby, or just talk to her about everything and anything. Sometimes, she would just talk about Georg. She couldn't explain why, but she felt it was important to tell her about her father. She would describe how good he was with his children, how he could play for ages with them outside, take them tracking in the mountains. Georg knew a lot about nature to Maria's astonishment. He could describe every tree, every flower. He could even guess which type of bird was singing just by the sound they made. He was amazing. She had once told him how astonished she was that his knowledge extended itself even to the wild world. Indeed, she had always thought him very cultured, but on topics such as Politics, History and Geography, Art and Music. Somehow she had never thought that a baron would bother to learn so much about nature, plants or animals.

One night, after having said goodnight to the children, Georg had taken Maria's hand and brought her to the garden. There, he had shown her the stars, describing each constellation with great precision, showing her signs on how to easily recognize one star from another. She had been memorized on how passionate he was in describing each shiny dot.

"You see darling, recognizing stars can be very useful to find your way when you are lost. In the navy, it is a necessity to be able to recognize the most important ones."

"How did you learn so much about all this?" she had asked in admiration.

"Actually, my mother taught me a lot about nature. She loved to study animals, plants, stars. She always used to say she had missed her vocation. You see, she always wanted to be an astronomist or a veterinary." He laughed. "But of course, a woman of rank was not expected to study much. All that was required of her was to look beautiful and elegant and to attend social events with my father."

"I see." Maria whispered, thinking she could never have done just that. There was so much more to see, so much more to do in this world than just look sophisticated and pretty.

Georg took her in his arms; his hands gently caressing her back, and inhaled the sweet and unique sent of her hair.

"But she could never be content to just do that." He had added. "She was too eager to learn more. When I was a boy, she used to wake me very early on Sunday mornings. Cook would prepare us a picnic and she would bring me in the mountains where we would watch the sun rise and observe nature awakening."

"She mussed have been a very special woman." Maria smiled dreamily, tightening her grip around Georg's waist. "I wish I could have met her."

"And I am sure you would have got on extremely well with her. I know she would have adored you my love."

But now, at the present time, one question kept coming back in Maria's mind: was Grace ever going to meet her father? A father who was a truly amazing and caring person. A man, whom Maria adored and would trust with her life. She knew she shouldn't think too much about the fact that he was fighting in the war, and the constant danger he was in. But at night, when she was in her bed, in their bed, she just couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting to her heart.

Why did men have to fight for such idiotic ideas? Why did selfishness and greed always win over love? This war was the best example of human stupidity.

She knew that they weren't the only ones to see their dreams and hopes shattered to pieces. How many families had been separated to satisfy one crazy man's dreams of power? On top of that, she was aware of how lucky she was that she still had her children with her, and Grace, her adorable Grace. She didn't think she could have survived without them. They gave her the strength she needed to wake up every morning to an empty bed, where her beloved husband should have been, holding her tight throughout the night.

Liesl, Fredrick, Kurt, Louisa and Brigitte were so helpful. They never complained, and kept Marta and Gretl happy by playing with them, reading or singing to them. The four eldest had grown up so much since Georg's departure. War had taken part of their youth away. And she felt angry for it. They were still children after all! They deserved to have their childhood like every other child! Liesl and Fredrick especially acted beyond their age. They were nearly adults to Maria's eyes.

Thank god Charlie was there for Fredrick. He needed a man's example. Often, they would take a walk together and just talk. Maria knew her eldest son needed that time alone, a man to man time to express his fears to someone older whom he admired and loved almost like a brother. In front of the rest of the family, he would put on a brave face and try to look though. But underneath this mask, lay a frightened boy, who only whished his father was there to guide him.

As for Liesl, her dear sweet Liesl, Maria tried to find some time for her too. She knew it was especially hard for her since she was the eldest, and Maria depended on her a lot, especially since Grace was born. She was so tired with the baby, that she felt guilty for asking Liesl to help her so much with the little ones. But her daughter never complained, and often, she would make sure that Gretl and Marta were bathed, and put to bed, and all that was left for Maria to do was to read them a bedtime story, or sing them a song before kissing them goodnight.

To Maria and the children's delight, Charlie, Eleanor and their mother, Ella, had come to live at the Von Trapp's villa. They had decided it would be easier this way, since they came here every day. Charlie had been stationed at the villa by the Nazis to keep an eye on the family, so it didn't look too suspicious when he had asked his superiors to let his mother and sister join him. Maria had arranged three rooms for them in the east wing, so that the two families could have some privacy, since the children and herself occupied the west one.

This was a relief for the young woman to have adults surrounding her. Ella, especially was very helpful concerning Grace. After all, motherhood was partly new to Maria since she had never had her own baby before. If she was afraid because Grace was ill, or if she had any questions concerning which baby food to use, or about the fact that the little girl didn't sleep well at nights, she could always turn to Ella for reassurance and guidance.

"Stop worrying Maria! Charlie didn't do his nights completely before he was 4 months old. As for Eleanor, well she slept her entire nights straight away. It varies from one baby to another really." The elder woman reassured her. "Grace is a happy looking baby. Just give her time, everything will be fine."

"I'm so sorry Ella. I just can't help worrying. It's silly I know" she laughed. "But there are so many things I don't know!"

"How could you? This is your first baby. Everything will be fine."

They were walking together in the garden; Ella was carrying Grace in her arms while Maria was holding Marta's hand. It was a warm summer day. A light breeze was blowing gently, making it cooler and much more agreeable in this heat. The garden looked beautiful and full of life. All the flowers had blossomed, leaving a sweet sent in the air. The rustling sound of the leave in the trees had a soothing effect on Maria.

The rest of the children were gone to town with Max and Elsa to see an opera. Eleanor was at school, preparing her lessons for the next school year which would begin in September. She was a teacher at one of the primary schools in Salzburg. Maria had signed Marta and Gretl to this school to their great delight.

Only Ella, Maria, Marta and Grace were at home. Marta had not wanted to accompany her siblings but instead had asked Maria to stay with her the afternoon. Unlike Gretl, who was always eager to follow her siblings everywhere they went, play their games and tried desperately to act like them, Marta was much quieter. She sometimes needed some time alone with Maria. She was always glad to be with her mother, and tried to help her to feed the baby, or play and sing to Grace.

"Can I go and pick some flowers mother? I want to make a nice bouquet to put in your room. And in yours too!" Marta quickly added to Ella, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"That's a wonderful idea sweetheart! Just stay in the garden won't you?"

"Yes mother! Oh, you will call me when it's time to feed Grace, won't you?" She asked in a more serious tone.

"Of course darling! I know Grace will be happier if you do it!" Maria smiled at Marta's adult behavior. The little girl, reassured left them and ran towards the gazebo, where the grass was full of small white daisies.

"She really is adorable isn't she?" Ella said, watching Marta running.

"Yes she is! And she reminds me so much of Georg!" Maria sighted. "In all the children, she's the one that resembles him the most. Sometimes, I recognize some of his expressions on her face."

She took Grace back in her arms from Ella, hugging her tightly, needing to hold her daughter at this moment. The baby let out a cry of delight at being back in her mother's arms. Maria smiled at her display of affection and kissed the top of her head tenderly.

She caught the sight of saw Charlie walking towards them.

"Oh! Hello Charlie! I didn't know you were here. I thought you were in town."

"Well, actually, I just came back."

He wasn't smiling, and was fidgeting, clearly uncomfortable.

"Are you all right? You look very white. Are you thirsty? I can ask Frau Schmidt to bring us some refreshments on the terrace."

"No. No, I'm fine thank you."

"Oh Uncle Charlie! You're back!" Marta was running towards them a bouquet of wild flowers in her hand and a big smile on her face. "Can we go riding later on as you promised? I groomed my pony especially this morning!"

"Euh, yes, maybe." He wasn't even looking at Marta but had his eyes fixed on Maria.

A sudden chill filled her and she shivered, unconsciously tightening her grip on Grace.

"I have to talk to you Maria."

"Marta, why don't we bring Grace inside to feed her?" Ella took the baby from Maria's arms and Marta followed her inside, looking confused.

A short silence followed their departure, but it seemed like a life time to Maria. They just stared at each other, fear clearly written in her eyes, pain visible in his.

"Maria", he started gently, "I had a visit from Herr Keller, Georg's superior commander in the navy.

Maria backed away a few steps, shaking her head, her hand on her mouth.

"Georg is.." but he couldn't continue. His throat was too tight to continue.

"No. No." she choked, shaking her head, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Maria." He whispered, hating to have to be the one to tell her this dreadful news. His heart was aching to see her in so much pain. She looked so completely lost, so frail at this moment. He wanted to hold her and tell her it would be fine, but how could he lie to her?!

He approached her slowly, desperate to comfort her, but not knowing how to.

Maria felt like she was going to die. Her head felt heavy, her vision was blurry, and suddenly, she couldn't breathe anymore. The air just wouldn't fill her longs. The world was fading away slowly, like a dream …... like a nightmare. She couldn't see Charlie standing next to her, couldn't hear his voice anymore. She was blacking out.

_Reviews to keep me writting! Niak niak niak (evil laugh!!, lol)_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**Disclaimer** As usual, I do not own The Sound of Music, or any of the characters, blablablabla.

**Author's note: **There you have it! Chapter 3! To tell you the truth, I am not completely satisfied with it, but I've been racking my brains out too much and I just decided to post it anyway. I keep changing things and it's driving me bunkers!!! Lol. Btw, school is starting again on Monday, so it might be a while for me to post the next chapter but not too long I hope! (exams and homework come first! Well not really, but they should! Grrrrrrrr).

PS: Charley, so sorry not to have sent it to you before, cause it reassures me to have your advice before I post. But I didn't catch you on msn, so surprise! As for Gwenny, my little crêpe, where are my reviews? Just kidding, I know you're busy.

Again, thank you so much to: missqueenlilian, Shahrazad63, addlogcon, and ForeverJulie (thxs againfor pointing the spelling mistakes!)

And keep the reviews up! It's the best reward for us writers!

Now, let's get this show on the road! hihi

* * *

Ella had just put Grace to bed. The little girl had not protested much, her full stomach making sleep easier to come. As for Marta, she had agreed to help Cook prepare some pancakes for the children's afternoon snack. She was glad to make a surprise for her siblings when they would return from town.

Now the elder woman was out on the terrace, worry feeling her stomach, scanning the garden for any signs of the two adults. Then she saw Charlie carrying an unconscious Maria in his arms. She let out a scream and ran towards them.

"Oh my god! Charlie!"

"Please mother, just open the door for me!" he pressed her.

She quickly climbed back the stairs to the terrace and opened the back door, letting them in the villa.

She followed Charlie upstairs to Georg's office, not wanting to disturb the sleeping baby in Maria's bedroom, and quietly shut the door behind them. Charlie laid Maria gently on the sofa. He bent down next to her and took her hand in his; needing the contact of her warm flesh to reassure him she was fine.

"Charlie! Don't tell me Captain Von Trapp is…"

He turned around to face his mother. The look on his face told her everything she had been dreading.

"Oh no!" she cried, one hand over her mouth. "It can't be! What happened?! How did you learn it?! Are you sure? It must all be a terrible mistake!" She was rambling, a usual sign of nervousness.

But Maria prevented him from answering one single question. She was starting to regain consciousness.

"Georg! Where's Georg?" she whispered. She opened her eyes slowly, only to see two very worried faces leaning towards her.

"No!" she cried and suddenly stood up straight. "No! Where's my husband?!"

"Maria I'm so sorry." Charlie whispered, not knowing what to say, completely lost for words. He was still holding her hand. "Georg is.."

"Don't!" she cried, taking her hand out of his. "Don't you dare say that!" Tears were flowing down her cheeks. She looked at Ella, her eyes begging her to contradict the words her son had nearly uttered.

"Oh my poor child!" and Ella now crying too, ran to the couch and took Maria in her arms, hugging her tightly against her heart.

Maria stiffened and didn't return the hug. She felt num, as if she was not actually here, but miles away. No! This could not be! She was going to wake up any time now; Grace would soon be needing her, crying to be fed. Yes, that was it! She was having a nightmare! But why were her cheeks moist? Was she crying?

"Georg!" she choked before realizing she was hugging Ella tightly, needing some comfort, anything to ease the pain she felt.

* * *

_At the same time, in a different place:_

Sister Sophia knocked quietly on the reverent mother's door.

"Ave."

"Reverent mother." She entered the office and knelt down to kiss the older sister's hand.

"Yes my child. What can I do for you?"

"Well, the hospitals are full. I have the head physician waiting outside the gates of the convent with two trucks full of wounded soldiers. He is asking us if we could spare a few rooms as a temporarily measure to treat his men."

"Of course we must help them." The reverent mother did not agree with the Nazis ideologies and harsh treatment of what they foolishly called "the unworthy race". But nevertheless, all wounded men were welcome inside those walls.

"I will make the necessary arrangements my child. Please let them in. I will warn the sisters that we will need their help to prepare the rooms and perhaps to assist the doctors."

"Yes mother".

Sister Sophia went back outside to let the soldiers in.

"All right sir. You may bring your men inside." She said, unlocking the gate. "We will be glad to help in any way we can."

"Thank you Sister. Herr Zilmen!"

"Yes sir!"

"You are in charge of the first truck. Ask your soldiers to carry the unconscious men inside. The other wounded who can walk will follow you inside. I will take care of the second truck."

"Yes sir!"

"All right gentlemen, follow me." And Sister Sophia led the way inside.

She didn't notice one particular man who was lost in the crowd of other soldiers.

This man, lying on a stretcher, delirious with fever, kept repeating one word over and over again. This word would probably have caught the Sister's attention had she heard it: "Maria. Maria. Maria……"

* * *

Night time had come at the Von Trapp villa. But no laughter was heard as there usually would be. The dining room was empty. The habitants of the villa were not having their dinner as they normally would be at this hour. Maria's guitar lay abandoned against a chair in the sitting room, and no one was sitting at the piano, playing a joyful tune. Everything was silent.

Upstairs, in the nursery, a mother was trying to comfort her seven children, the eighth child still sleeping in the master bedroom, unaware of the pain and despair her mother and siblings were experiencing.

Maria was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, Gretl on her laps, her arms around Marta and Briggita who were sitting by either side of her. Louisa and Liesl were cuddle up on Gretel's bed, on Maria's left, while Fredrick and Kurt were occupying Marta's bed, on her right.

* * *

Earlier in the afternoon, Charlie had told her what had happened, after she had come down enough to let him speak.

"I had a visit from Herr Keller, this morning, Georg's superior commander in the navy." Charlie started to explain, as gently as possible. "He told me what happened."

He was racking his brain to find the right words to say to her. But in this situation, were there any? He knew she had to know what really happened, she deserved the truth. He was sitting by her side on the couch, in Georg's study. Ella was on her other side, one arm around the young woman's shoulders.

Maria was looking ahead of her. Her eyes were puffy and red from the tears she had spilt. She had cried so much she wondered if she had any tears left in her. She didn't want to look at either of them. She just couldn't. Her throat felt dry and hurt. Charlie had brought her a glass of water, but she had refused it, not wanting the satisfaction of easing this small physical pain. This was absolutely nothing to the sharp stab she had just received in her heart.

"He was accompanied by Herr Zeller.", he continued. She shivered but still didn't look in his direction.

"They were caught in a sea battle against an English war ship about a week ago, in the North sea. A bomb fell and pierced the hull of the ship. Georg and most of his men managed to get out on time before the whole thing sank. They escaped in life boats and headed towards the cost, but there, another battle was being fought. It was a trap. The English were only waiting for them on land."

He looked at Maria again and his heart ached for the woman he loved. Yes, he loved her. He admitted it. He knew things would be easier if he didn't, but how could he command his heart? He had loved her since the first time he had seen her, the night of the festival, in her husband's arms. He had known then that her heart would always belong to Georg. He had just had to look at the two of them together to know straight away that they had been made for each other. He had been memorized by the tenderness in the couple's eyes, by the aura of love that surrounded them both. He couldn't remember ever witnessing this adoration in a man for his wife as he had with the Captain and Maria.

During these months at the Von Trapp Villa, his love for her had grown with each passing day. Her eyes, her smile, her laughter, her whole being drove him crazy. She was perfection, as a woman, as a mother. But he respected her far too much to have decided to make his feelings known to her during the Captain's absence. He had been contented, no, contented was not the right word, but at least thankful to be near her even if he had to carry this guilty secret and hide it at the bottom of his heart.

And now, seeing the distress in her eyes was killing him. Why did this have to be? Why? Why? Why? She was only 22 for heaven's sake! She had just had a baby and now she had lost her husband! He never wanted to see this look in her eyes, never ever again.

"Georg, Herr Keller and Maxim, my friend who has been passing your messages to Georg, happened to be in the same life boat. But when they reached land, Herr Keller received a bullet in his chest, which very nearly missed his heart. He fell unconscious. Georg and Maxim carried him in the direction of a German camp, not far away from the sea shore. But in the middle of the way, Maxim took a bullet in the leg." Charlie's voice was trembling now.

Finally, Maria turned her head towards him. Every word she was hearing was hurting her. She felt dizzy and nauseous. But she had to know, she just had to force herself to listen until the end. Not knowing what had really happened would only make everything worse.

Ella tightened her grip around her shoulders to comfort her.

Maria took Charlie's hand in hers and squeezed it, silently urging him to continue, which he did.

"Max told Georg to go on without him or they would all die. So Georg carried him behind a dune of sand and promised to come back for him after he had brought Keller to safety. He reached the camp and left Keller in the doctor's care to go back and collect Maxim. The doctor and nurses tried to dissuade him to go, after all it was suicidal. But he didn't listen to them and he left."

_Oh god! Why didn't they stop him!_ _Georg! Why did you have to be so honorable and so brave? _She despised herself for thinking that, but she couldn't help herself. And at the same time, she knew her husband was nothing less than brave, honorable and she loved him so much for it!_ But_ _why him? Why was life so cruel? _She couldn't bear to live without him. He was her second self. He was her life.

"Neither of them came back." Charlie finished.

She felt cold, so cold.

"Mother! Mother! We're home!"

Oh no! The children! What was she going to say to the children?! They were going to be so devastated! They adored their father so much! She was going to have to be brave for them. Could she manage? She was frightened to death to tell them, but she had to. They were going to need each other more than ever now.

She needed them.

Slowly, she stood up, Ella and Charlie imitating her.

"Maria, do you want me to come with you?" Charlie asked unsure, guessing what she intended to do next.

"No." Her voice was barely audible, but she looked determined. "They are my children. This is something I need to do by myself." And bravely, she left the office. She felt like if she was walking towards her executioner.

* * *

_Back in the nursery:_

"Mummy?!"

"Yes Gretl sweetie?"

"Do you think Father is in heaven with our other mother?" she asked anxiously, with all the innocence of her young age.

"Oh my baby!" And she hugged the little girl tightly, rocking her on her laps. "Yes Gretl. Yes, I think if you father is gone, then he is most certainly in heaven, with all the people he loves."

Silent tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she dried them quickly with her hand, not wanting her children to see them. She couldn't help hoping this was some terrible mistake that he was going to come back to them. She half expected him to come through the door and greet them like he used to do when coming back home late in the evening, a warm and loving smile on his face. _Stop it Maria! You're only making things worse!_ She said to herself angrily.

"But Father would want to be with you Mother! Not our other mother. He loves you and he must be sad you are not with him! Why can't you stay with him instead of our other mother?" Marta asked.

She and Gretl were so young to understand what was happening. And to them both, Maria was their real mother, the only one they remembered.

Maria was just about to answer her, but Briggita beat her to it.

"Marta, our other mother is in heaven. That's why Gretl is right in saying Father is with her." She explained, her voice shaking slightly. "Mother is here with us now. She can't be in two places at he same time. But that doesn't mean Father will ever stop loving her or us. He is living in all our hearts."

"Do you really think father is living in my heart Mother?"

"Yes Martha. I do believe it. And in yours too Gretl."

Maria smiled at Briggita, thankful for her help. She could always trust her to find the right words. She reached for her daughter's hand and brought it to her lips. Briggita responded to this gesture by putting her head on her mother's shoulders.

"Now I want both of you to put your hands on your hearts." Maria said to Marta and Gretl.

The little girls obliged.

"Now can you hear your heart beating?"

They nodded their heads, smiling.

"Well, when you want to feel your Father's presence inside you, remember to put your hand like this. And your Father will be there, in your heart as you can feel it now. And you can always talk to him. He will not answer you directly like I do, but he is here, listening to you and guiding you. He will always be."

She mentioned for Louisa, Liesl, Kurt and Fredrick to join the rest of them on the floor. She smiled to them softly and voiced them a silent "I love you". They smiled back to her, tears visible in their eyes.

"Now children! I want all of you to hold hands."

Maria gently put Gretl on the floor, next to her and took her hand in hers. Then she took Marta's hand in her other one. All the family sat in circle, each holding their siblings by the hand.

"Now I want all of you to close your eyes and make a little prayer for your Father."

She closed her eyes. _Georg! Oh Georg! I miss you my love! I love you so much! You are my life._

_Reviews (good or bad!), PLEASE! hehe_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own the sound of music. (Silent tears, lol)

Author's Note: Now guys, I am just sooooooooooo sorry not to have updated earlier! But my computer crashed, and then I had 2 whole weeks of exams at school (a nightmare). On top of that, to tell you the truth, I have no idea where this story is going; I'm just imagining it while I write. Please feel free to suggest if you have any ideas, or criticisms.

This chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers: ForeverJulie, pumpkinwaltz, scrubso, Edelwyn, Julie Andrews FAN, 88000, dark88poet, Maxisback( and of course all the people who read this story!) And to my great Julie chum: Charley.

You are the ones that keep us (writers) motivated to write!! Please comment, you can't imagine what it means to the writers ;)

* * *

Maria woke up panting. She was shaking slightly. She whipped the sweat off her forehead. She felt hot and dizzy and her throat was dry. She had had this nightmare again, the same nightmare for a week now. Georg was calling her, telling her he was waiting for her. She could feel his presence surrounding her but she could not see him! The fog was too thick, and she was searching for him, needing him desperately; knowing he was only meters away from her. But as soon as she thought she could see his shadow in the dark, his voice stopped, and she was left alone, calling out for him. And then she woke up. She always woke up when she was so near to reaching him.

She looked beside her to see if she had not awakened the little girl sharing her bed. Marta was fast asleep beside her, on Georg's side of the bed, holding her teddy bear in her arms. Maria very gently brushed a few strand of hair from her daughter's forehead, and kissed her cheek, careful not to wake her up. Marta only stirred slightly, tightening her grip on her teddy bear.

The seven year old had not been able to sleep alone ever since Maria had told them what had happened to their father, three weeks ago. Each night, it was the same story over and over again. Maria would come in Gretl and Marta's bedroom to put them to bed, and read them a bed time story or sing them a song. But as soon as she would start to open the door to leave, Marta would complain she had a sore throat or that she was thirsty, or that she had to go to the bathroom. Any excuse was good to keep her mother in their room. After the hundredth goodnight kiss and "I love you", Maria would finally manage to put her back to bed (Gretl, usually being fast asleep already). But during the night, the little girl would creep into her mother's room and climb into her bed crying.

When this happened, Maria never had the heart to send her back to her room. She would take Marta in her arms, and pull the covers over both of them, thanking God Grace had finally managed to do her nights properly, and would usually not wake up to the sound of her older sister's sobs. She would rock Marta in her arms, kissing her and whispering comforting words to her until the little girl fell asleep, exhausted in her arms.

It was curious how one child's reaction to their father's loss would differ from another. Not that Maria believed one of the children was more upset than the other. It's just that they dealt with the pain differently. Fredrick for instance had suddenly grown up and tried to act as a man, always worried about his sisters' safety at school and his mother's well being at home. He was "the man of the house" now, and he took his job very seriously. Kurt would try to act like his older brother too, following him everywhere, doing everything he did. He was also a great help around the house, and often would go to the kitchen, and help Cook to make the dinner. Now that they were 12 and often 14 (if you counted Elsa and Max who actually came pretty often to the villa), dinner had become quite an event. Maria was sure he was going to become a great Chef one day.

As for Liesl, Louisa and Brigitta, they had become much closer to each other than before. They stayed together at school; ate lunch together, walked back home with their brothers after school, and in the evening, helped each other with their homework. Often, Maria would find them chatting in Liesl's bedroom when she came to kiss them goodnight. She was happy that the girls seemed closer, and that Louisa had finally managed to break the ice, so to speak, with her sisters. She had always been more of a tomboy, not really being understood by the rest of her siblings.

But the truth was they were worried about their mother. This topic was a recurrent one in their evening chats.

"Don't you think mother looks exhausted?" Brigitta asked Liesl one night.

The girls were in Liesl's bedroom, on her bed. Liesl was busy drying her wet hair with a towel.

"Yes I do. She looks terribly tired."

"Well, that's hardly surprising with Marta waking her up every night and with Grace in her bedroom." Louisa piped in.

"No, I think it's more than that." Brigitta said in a serious tone. "I think she can't sleep because she has nightmares about father."

"How do you know that?" Liesl asked curiously, stopping to dry her hair to stair at her sister.

"Well, the other night, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to finish my book. I had left it in father's office so I got up to go and fetch it. But when I passed in front of mother's bedroom, I heard funny noises, like someone crying. I opened the door gently and called her to see if everything was all right. I thought it was Grace waking up at first. But it was mother. She was tossing in her bed, crying and calling for father. I was frightened. I didn't like seeing her like that. She sounded so desperate."

"So what did you do?" Louisa asked.

"Well, I just sat next to her and took her hand and whispered comforting words to her. I said we loved her, and that we were all going to manage, that we still had each other. I didn't really know what to do, but it actually worked. She didn't wake up but she suddenly calmed down and fell back in a more peaceful sleep."

"You did the right thing Brigitta. And I'm happy mother didn't wake up, because she doesn't want us to see she's unhappy."

"I know. I was really glad she didn't wake up too. It would have been awkward for me and for her."

"I miss father." Louisa said. Her arms were rapped around her knees and she was rocking herself gently.

"I know you do Lou. We all do." Liesl said gently robbing her sister's back to comfort her.

"It's not fair!" Brigitta added, "We didn't have enough time with him! We only got him back last summer! We lost so many years with him! It's not fair!"

"Brigitta, Liesl sighted. I know it's not fair. But if it hadn't been for mother, we probably would never have had these wonderful moments with him. She brought him back to us and I will always be thankful to her for that. We should cherish these memories, and try and help mother. She needs us. And we need her."

"What about Grace? We were lucky to have father. She will never know him!" Louisa exclaimed.

"Then we will have to tell her about him. We will have to describe all the wonderful memories we keep in our hearts. Like the time he taught you how to swim Lou! Remember? He took you in the lake with him, and you wouldn't let go of him because Fredrick had told you the Lock Ness monster lived there. Father had to tell you that the monster had packed his bags to go to Scotland because the water was too cold for him and that he deserved a nice warm lake for his retirement days for you to finally accept to learn how to swim."

"Yes, I remember!" Louisa laughed. "As if Scotland was warmer than Salzburg! How could I have been so gullible?!" she snorted.

"And Brigitta. Remember when father found out you could read at four years old?! He found you in the kitchen, reading the recipe for apple strudel to Cook. He was so proud of you he came running to mother, carrying you in his arms, saying they had to put you in school straight away, that you were a genius. Mother was laughing so much at his excitement! She finally managed to persuade him to let you stay home until you were old enough to go to primary school, and that you were a normal, healthy little girl. He was convinced you were going to become the new Austrian Einstein!"

They all laughed at these memories.

"What about you Liesl! Remember about Karl!" Louisa said, jumping on the bed in excitement.

"Oh no! Don't!"

"I want to know! Please Louisa, tell me!" Brigitta begged.

"Haha! Karl was a guy in college who had asked Liesl on a date for the end of the school year prom. He was madly in love with Liesl!"

"No he was not!" Liesl said, glaring at her sister.

"Oh no?! He came to see father one afternoon to ask if he could take Liesl out. He also told him that he loved her, and that he was planning on marrying her when he was old enough, and that she was the prettiest girl on earth, blablabla…"

"Oh my! What did father say?" Brigitta asked.

"Well", Louisa started.

"Louisa!" Liesl warned her menacingly.

"Well," she continued, feigning not to have heard her older sister. "You know how father was always over protective of us, especially concerning boys?"

Brigitta nodded while Liesl just hid her face in the towel, too embarrassed to look up.

"Well, he told him if he ever only glanced one more time in Liesl's direction, he'd wish he'd never been born. Then he told him he had exactly 10 seconds to get out of the grounds before he let Brutus loose on him." Louisa finished roaring with laughter.

"Who's Brutus?" Brigitta asked smiling.

"Our imaginary pitbull. Father only made him up to scare Karl."

And the two girls started laughing so much they were nearly crying. Liesl, trying really hard to look affronted, but failing miserably, could only join in the laughter.

"Girls, can I come in?" Maria said, opening the bedroom door. Grace was bouncing excitedly in her arms at the sight of her sisters laughing.

"Yes mother!"

"Are you ready to go to bed my darlings?"

"Can we stay up for a few more minutes?"

"Well all right, but not too long. It is a school night." She answered.

"Mother?"

"Yes Louisa?"

"Are you all right?"

"Sure darling. I'm fine."

"I love you."

"And I love you too sweetheart. I love you all very much." She said, reaching out to hug Louisa.

After Maria kissed her daughters goodnight, and they kissed their baby sister, she closed the door and headed to the kitchen to get Grace's bottle.

Cook was still in the kitchen, washing the dishes.

"Ah,Baroness! You're just on time. Grace's bottle is ready. There it is."

"Thank you so much Cook. I'm so sorry to add so much work to your already busy schedule. I know it has been quite hectic since our guests have arrived." Maria apologized, feeling guilty that she was still finishing her tasks so late in the evening.

"Not at all Baroness. It's my pleasure. I'm very happy to have them here. And I can see they are a comfort to you." she said smiling. She felt sad and sorry for her employer whom she had learned to love and respect. And the new baby was making her tired; she could see it, even though she also knew that Grace had been a blessing for Maria in this moment of crisis.

"Goodnight Cook, and again thank you."

"You are welcome Mam. And goodnight to you too."

Maria headed towards the sitting room where Charlie, Eleanor, Max, Elsa and Ella were sitting. The adults always took a bit of time in the evenings to just be together and often would take this time to talk about topics they wouldn't normally talk around the children.

"So sorry to have kept you waiting." Maria apologized.

"Not at all Maria, don't worry." Max said, giving her a friendly wink.

Charlie pulled an arm chair towards the table so she could sit and be more comfortable while feeding the baby.

"Are you all right Maria?" he asked, worry feeling his eyes. "You look rather pale and tired."

"Don't worry Charlie, I'm fine. I just have a bit of a trouble sleeping at nights, but it will pass." she said, squeezing his hand to reassure him.

"Can I get you anything to drink Maria?" Max asked.

"No thank you Max, I'm fine." She shifted Grace to a more comfortable position in her arms. She smiled at her daughter's appetite. She was drinking her bottle so fast, as if she hadn't eaten for days.

"I swear Grace has inherited Kurt's appetite!" Elsa said smiling. She had been observing Maria closely since she had entered the sitting room, and she didn't like the way she looked. She had lost all her healthy colors and looked so thin.

"That's just what I was thinking! Maria said laughing. She kissed her daughter's head tenderly.

"By the way Maria", Eleanor said, "I had a phone call from the reverent mother this afternoon when you were gone to collect Gretl and Marta from school."

"Oh? What did she want? Is everything all right?" She just couldn't bear to hear another bad news.

"Don't worry, she's fine. They have had a lot of wounded soldiers taking shelter in the convent these last few days. As we all know, all he town hospitals are full." She stopped, a bit worried of what would be Maria's reaction to the news. "And the sisters are overloaded with work", she continued slowly. "Anyway, Reverent Mother asked if we knew anyone who could help out a bit in the hospital wing during the days. I said I could come after school time for a few hours."

"I will go." Maria said, her voice shaking slightly.

"But Maria, you look too tired, and you have Grace to take care of." Eleanor protested.

"I agree with Eleanor, Maria. It wouldn't be wise to go. I will go too and help the sisters out. I have nothing much to do anyway." Elsa said.

"No it's okay. I want to go." She didn't know why, but she felt she just had to go.

"What about Grace, Maria? You can't leave her at the convent." Charlie added. He didn't really think Maria going there was such a good idea. He didn't want her to be more upset than she had too.

"I will mind her." Ella offered, taking Maria's hand and squeezing it in understanding. She understood Maria's motives better than the others. She knew it could, in a way, help her to salve her conscience.

Maria gave her a warm smile, grateful for her support.

"Well, I think I better go put Grace to bed." she said, standing up. "And I'll be going to bed too. I'm rather tired. See you all tomorrow. She blew them all a kiss before exiting the room.

"Goodnight Maria!" They all answered back.

They stayed in the sitting room for a good while after her departure, talking about a way to bring her back to her old self. This was going to be a tuff one, but they were determined to manage to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**Disclaimer** As usual, I do not own The Sound of Music, or any of the characters

**Author's note: **

Thank you for all your comments: ForeverJulie, Edelwyn, Maria88, addlogcon, and to all the people that keep reading my story!

Feel free to suggest anything (even if it's to crticise, i am open to all comments!), I am always glad to hear what u think!!

Thank u charley for being such a darling and helping and advising me!! Love u honey!

* * *

Sister Bernice was sitting in a chair next to her patient's bed, reading the Bible. She was new at Nunberg. She had arrived 4 weeks ago from another convent, in Innsbruck. She had volunteered to help the sisters at Nunberg abbey after their Reverent Mother had called her convent to ask if any of the sisters could be spared to come and help with the wounded men. All the hospitals were full, and doctors and nurses were cruelly missing. Having a nursing degree, she had not hesitated for one second to help them.

She laid the Bible on the side and stared at the man who was lying next to her on the bed. He was very handsome, she couldn't help but notice. Her eyes traced over his pale white features: the hard square of his jaw, the straight line of his nose, his well shaped mouth. Even asleep, he looked imposing. She was sure he must be a man of some rank, maybe even a noble. When he was awake, his manners and speech certainly betrayed his high rank.

"Maria. Maria. Maria."

He was waking up. Sister Bernice stood up from the chair and ran out of the small room to call the doctor.

"He's waking up Doctor!"

"Good! I'm just finishing my morning check up in the dormitories and then I'll examine him."

The doctor entered one of the convent's dormitories. The room was quite large, and could fit around 30 wounded men. All the beds were lined up against the wall so that the sisters and volunteers could go from one bed to another to check on the wounded and give them what ever they needed. He approached the first bed on the left where Maria was, giving some soup to one of the soldiers.

"Good morning Baroness. Good morning Alec."

"Good morning sir." They answered in unison.

"And how are we today Alec? Is that arm still very sore?" he said, while taking his arm and very gently opening the bandage to check on the wound.

"No sir! It doesn't hurt half as much as it did yesterday." He smiled.

"Good. That pain killer must have had its effect then. Or is it the splendid company your in that is easing your pain?"

The young woman turned a light shade of pink which made both men chuckle good humouredly.

"Both sir. Baroness Von Trapp is being very kind to me."

"Be careful not to be too kind Baroness, or my dormitories will never empty themselves." He said, smiling kindly at her.

"Don't worry sir, I am not spoiling him too much. He is just being polite." She laughed.

"Good. Make sure you eat something too Baroness. I will not have you falling ill too."

"I will." She promised.

He disinfected the wound and remade the bandage before continuing to the next bed.

* * *

In half an hour, the skilled doctor had seen all the patients in the room, and satisfied with himself, he headed to the private rooms, where the more serious wounded were.

He entered the room where Sister Bernice was waiting for him.

Georg was sitting up in his bed, drinking a glass of water with the sister's help. Sweat was pearling down his forehead, and his face was contorted in pain as he drank the cool liquid.

"Good morning sir."

Georg chocked and spit some water while coughing.

"I'm sorry." The doctor apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's all right." He managed to say, his voice hoarse. "It's my fault, I was drinking too fast."

The doctor pulled a chair to sit next to his bed.

"I'm sorry it hurts so much. But it will pass, I promise."

"That's comforting to know." Georg answered through greeted teeth.

The doctor smiled. "You were operated one week ago. You can't expect the pain to disappear straight away. Four broken ribs, one bullet in your side and another one who barely missed your heart! I'd say you were pretty lucky."

"Yeh! I was pretty lucky, that's for sure." Georg answered sarcastically. "I'm sorry." He added quickly. "I am very grateful for everything you have done for me."

"It's all right. So! Do you remember anything new? Like for example, your name?"

"Great! My daily questioning time! Are you from the Gestapo!?" Georg's frustration was mounting fast. "I don't have any new answers for you! If I did, I would have told you!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to keep asking the same questions every day. It's my routine check up." He smiled at Georg's obvious bad mood. "Please try. Is there anything, anything at all you remember? Even the smallest detail might help us discover your identity."

"Nothing makes any sense! I only have vague flashes, which I don't even know if they exist for real or are part of my dreams."

"Which images do you see?"

"A beautiful face with piercing blue eyes." Georg answered dreamily. "She looks like an angel."

"She?" the doctor asked curiosity in his voice.

"It's a woman's face. I can't really describe her with precision, but what I can remember are her eyes. Deep blue eyes, like the ocean."

"Anything else?"

"A dance. The landler."

"The landler? How very odd! What about this dance?"

"Well, it's a recurrent dream. I'm dancing with her, but in my dream, I never get to finish the dance. It's so strange. And so frustrating." Georg added with a smile. "And then I can see people in a boat. I can't describe them either." He said, knowing the doctor would ask him to. "They are falling in the water."

"Well, that might be due to one of the sea battles you were in."

"Maybe. And then again, it doesn't feel like a battle scene. It's more like a joyful scene."

"Can you remember any names at all?"

"Look! I'm trying, okay?! Don't you think I would love to know who I am?! Don't you think I'm embarrassed at this?!" Georg growled. "The convent is full of military men! I mean, one of them must know me! I have a soldier's uniform, so I'm a soldier, or aren't I?!"

"This is not your military unit." The doctor answered calmly. "I have asked lute Lent Zilmen if he knows you, but he doesn't. And your uniform was so torn from the bullets that it was impossible to see which unit you belonged to, or what was your military grade."

"For God's sake!" "Sorry Sister." Georg quickly added upon seeing the reproving look on her face. "This is crazy! I mean, isn't there someone who can tell who I am?! Isn't there someone you could write to who could come over and check on me?!"

"Yes there is. I wrote to Officer Keller, the superior commander in the navy. Unfortunately, his assistant tells me he is quite in a bad state himself and cannot move. But he said he would send someone by the end of this week."

"Well, that's all right then. I haven't been able to remember who I am for two weeks now. So another week not knowing my identity shouldn't make much difference!" he replied sarcastically.

"I am sorry, but that's the best we can do. You had a terrible blow on the head, and that might be the cause of your amnesia. But the human mind is so complex that the trauma you have experienced on the battle field might also be the cause. However, every person is different. Some people recover within days, others within weeks or even years."

"Years?! No way! I am not waiting years to remember my whole life!"

"We will see what other options we have if the man who comes over can't tell us who you are." The doctor answered serenely.

"Mmmpf." Was Georg's only answer. His hands were on his side, trying to ease the sharp pain of his broken ribs.

"Right then. Let me examine your wounds, and then you should rest for a while." The doctor turned to the woman at his side. "You may go and get him some soup to eat while I'm doing this Sister Bernice."

"Yes Doctor." And she exited the room quietly.

The doctor finished examining Georg, and helped him to lie back comfortably on his bed.

"By the way Doctor!"

"Yes?"

"You can take your book back. I finished it yesterday."

"Ah! Yes." He reached for the book which lay on the table next to the bed. "What did you think of it?" He stared intensely at the captain, his eyes betraying an avid curiosity.

"Well," Georg started, but stopped for a few seconds, searching for the right words to say. He had learned to admire and respect the doctor in those short few weeks. Few men had sufficient knowledge of the world or enough intelligence to trigger Georg's interest and indulge him into conversation. But he had found an equal in more than one topic in this man, and conversation had bloomed quite easily, each one eager to understand the other better. But Georg wasn't sure if he had found an ally in him.

"Do you want a made up answer or the truth?" he finally asked, deciding to play it honest.

"The truth." The doctor simply replied, his eyes not leaving the captain's.

"All right. Unforgivable rubbish." Georg answered in a disgusted tone.

A slow smile formed on the doctor's face. "Mmm. Yes. I thought you might think that. Had you never read "Mein Kampf" before?"

"I had started it a while ago, but stopped at the first chapter, not seeing the point, or not wanting to insult my eyes more than necessary with this stupidity." Georg answered deliberately calm.

"I see. Well, I better get going. I have a lot of work to do." He said, opening the door.

"Doctor!"

"Yes?" He turned around to look at Georg.

"What did you think of it?"

"Do you want a made up answer or the truth?" he said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"The truth."

"Unforgivable rubbish." And he exited the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Georg with a knowing smile on his face.

* * *

- The **Gestapo** (contraction of _**Ge**__heime __**Sta**__ats__**po**__lizei_: "secret state police") was the official secret police of Nazi Germany.

_**- **__**Mein Kampf**_ (English: _My Struggle/My Battle_) is a book by the Austrian-born leader of Nazi Germany, Adolf Hitler. It combines elements of autobiography with an exposition of Hitler's National Socialist political ideology. Volume 1 of _Mein Kampf_ was published in 1925 and volume 2 in 1926.

_Hope u liked it! More to come soon!_


End file.
